Arctic Blades
Arctic Blades is a crew that sails the Midnight Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Crimson Tide. History Arctic Blades ''' was originally founded under the name '''Red Russians on 27 October, 2003, with the ill-fated Gahris as it's captain. In June of 2004, Dravlid became captain of Red Russians. Later that same month on 27 June, 2004, the crew's name was changed to Arctic Blades. In October of 2004 Gagi replaced Dravlid as captain of the crew to allow Dravlid to focus on his new position as a royal of the flag of Crimson Tide. Public Statement Ahoy there ye scurvy dog, so ye be considerin jobbin for the Arctic Blades? Don't let the name lead ya astray, this crew is not a bunch of cold ruffians but a group of talented buccaneers of wide array. We be a tight knit group of mates, able to get along with greenies, old salts, and pirates of all states. This robust crew is headed up by fearless captain Gagi, a mother to all in the crew is she. You are sure to find summin you enjoy; whether ye work powder monkey for Cani, as some brigands she seeks to destroy; head out to sea with Lenneth so she can show you the ropes, try to out-sail Jugs on a pillage, but don't lift yer hopes; engage in a swordfight with the dangerous Kao, or just a leisurely sail with Malagata, a help upon any sea. Off the seas the crew does have much to offer though; you could slave away with distilling fiend Tigerlillith to earn some poe. Perhaps ye may venture a game o spades with Capnjenny, in taking tricks she never fails to get plenty. And last but not least, belly up to the bar and splice the mainbrace with the likes of Desimoo (by the way, that means to have some drinks, no matter what she might try to tell you). Consider yourself warned matey, and stay on your toes, anyone who hangs around long enough is likely to get huggled by Kelseyrose; or chased by the hug monger we know as Captainmoore, from them ye are never safe, whether at sea or upon shore. That danger is worth the risk to join such a fine crew! Clementine is a generous pirate able to brighten any situation and sunken spirits renew. And then we got the beauties of the crew, Capncrunch (claimed by Jugs, I should tell you) and Beach (despite her British version of speech). And perhaps, if you log on at just the right time, and the winds are just right, and all things sublime; you might be lucky enough to cross paths with the fair Fumblebee, a pirate of rare character, few and far between, fond memories of her this crew does oft dredge. So now ye are left with a decision, if ye risk jobbin for this crew on a hunch, I feel confident you will find the mates here an enjoyable bunch. Ye can be sure you won't be hornswaggled or marooned, to a wide variety of tastes this crew is attuned; always willing to sail the extra league or cover a nil, aye to find a crew of the same quality would be big boots to fill. Yours truly, the legendary Princeburly (a legend in his own mind and addicted victim of the that game so dubbed of Spades) Promotion Requirements *Pirate: To become a Pirate in the crew, all you need is to have a paid account. *Officer: To become an Officer with the crew you must be recommended by an Senior Officer or above.